Curtain Falls
by just jacs
Summary: Can the Opera House exist without the Opera Ghost? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is an idea that has been bugging me for a while so I thought I had better write it. Please review**

**Disclaimer**

**Nothing is mine!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer promise please review!**

The Opera House had been opened a number of months after what was referred to as "the night." The managers refused to discuss the night or allow anyone within the theatre discuss it. They saw the reopening of the Opera House as a new beginning. They could now start again, with no Opera Ghost. All thoughts and traces of him had been eased from the Opera House. Christine Daae had left the Opera to live with Raoul. They were sure she was just as happy to live their lives without the Opera Ghost.

Rehearsal was already underway for the opening night. Carlotta had returned to reclaim her fame and glory that she thrived on. This was of course agreed after she was assured her salary would be raised and that the Phantom of the Opera was dead.

Rehearsals were not going well. It seemed like no one could quite get themselves into it. The rehearsal times were doubled by the managers who insisted that everyone was just shaken up by the recent events and just needed time to readjust and everything would be fine on opening night.

This was the managers' last chance and they knew it. Things had to go well to night. They had to convince a number of people they could make the theatre a success if they reopened it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mme Giry was in the middle of a rehearsal with her combination of old and new intake of ballet rats. Usually she used this time before a rehearsal to stress the importance of giving the class one hundred percent attention. If one person slipped up it could jeopardise the entire opera.

Her heart wasn't in it now. She had seriously considered not returning to the Opera House but she had no where else to go and ballet was her life and fast becoming Meg's so didn't really have a choice.

She scolded the girls half heartedly when they didn't keep in time but in reality she didn't care. Her best friend…her lover was dead and it was all her fault. That mob….so heartless uncaring they didn't understand. Why had she betrayed him? She lead them and Raoul straight to him.

"_Come with me Monsieur I will take you to him, but remember keep your hand at the level of your eyes." _

The words of the cold unforgiving mob echoed in her mind drowning out the beat of the music she was supposed to be making sure the girls were keeping to.

_Track down this murderer! He must be found! Track down this murderer he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the phantom of the opera lives down below_! _The phantom of the opera is there Deep down below."_

Suddenly she felt tears well up in her eyes. She stopped the music as the ballet rats stared at her. They couldn't understand her behaviour. As much as they hated her strictness this evidently deeply upset Madame disturbed them all the more.

"You are dismissed go now," she ordered waving them all out. They all looked at her in concern especially her daughter, she had never seen her mother like this and it scared her.

"Just please go," she said her voice shaking dangerously as her eyes met Meg's. Meg nodded slowly doing as her mother asked.

When she was alone in the studio she shut the door behind her and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Erik," she whispered. She hoped he could hear her. Even if he could hear her how could she expect him to understand?

She sat sobbing as she thought of how everyone including herself had betrayed him. Then she stopped when she sensed someone behind her.

"hello Annie," a velvety voice said.

She paused. It couldn't be. "Erik?" she whispered in disbelief.


	2. The Tale Unfolds

**Chapter2 The Tale Unfolds.**

**Thanks for the reviews and can I please ask that you keep them coming thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Mme Giry stared at him in total disbelief. "Erik…" she trailed off not really sure what it was she actually wanted to say to him. There were so many questions that she had to know the answer to.

Erik's piercing eye's bore into hers. They carried a trace of anger and betrayal. "So many questions I am sure you are harbouring Madame. Although before I consider answering your questions there is one I believe I deserve the answer to," he said casting and eye to ensure the door was shut.

"I'll do my best," Annie said nervously knowing she wasn't going to like the question.

"No you will answer this Madame," Erik said coolly. Annie didn't like the way he had called her Madame. Erik never called her Madame. He had only ever referred to her as Madame on one other occasion, when she had returned to the Opera House after her wedding. As she looked into his eyes she saw the same hurt and betrayal that had been present in his eyes when she had looked at her all those years ago.

"_I am so sorry Erik, please try to understand," she begged reaching for his hand. He pulled back. His face filled with hurt. The feelings of hurt he was displaying seemed to be magnified several times in his eyes. They were so vast, so transfixing, so transparent that she could hardy bear to look yet she couldn't turn away. "Just go," he hissed_. _She'd promised him she would never leave him. He had believed what kind of fool had he been? He should have known she wouldn't stay with him. He should have known she two would leave him. If his own mother had been unable to love him then how could he how allowed himself to believe that she would love him and would stay with him. _

_That was just the problem. Annie did love him. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Erik. She didn't want to leave him but she had no choice. The wedding had been set up, it was out of her control. She wished Erik could understand. She hated seeing the hurt in his eyes, the hurt she knew was only present because of her. He had already been hurt badly before through no fault of his own. Erik didn't deserve to be hurt again by anyone, especially by her. She was the only one he trusted. No matter how hard she tried to explain it she knew Erik would always believe she had betrayed him and broken his trust._

Annie once again found herself unable to divert her gaze from his eyes despite not liking everything she saw reflected there. When she looked closely at him she could tell he had not been living easily since that night. His face was taunt and his skin was sallow.

"Erik?" she whispered sadly.

"Too late for prayers and useless pity Madame," he spat when he noticed she was looking at him with a trace of pity lacing her features. He didn't want anyone pitying him especially not her.

Before she had the chance to respond he spoke again. "Now back to my question Madame. How please tell did Raoul find my lair?" he asked.

By the very way he had asked Annie knew that he already the answer but was forcing her to answer anyway. "I…I told him where it was. I directed him too it," she whispered tearfully.

Her tears didn't faze Erik. He stared coldly at her then nodded slowly. His silence had the effect he hoped it would. It made Annie visibly more uncomfortable. The silence held out a bit longer until Annie finally found her voice again. "I had to Erik. I know it may not appear that way to you but I was fearful you may have done something that you would regret, you weren't thinking clearly, especially after…." She trailed off.

Erik smiled thinly. "After what Madame, after Christine," it still pained him to say her name after the hurt she'd caused him. "Exposed my face to the world?" he hissed.

"No Erik I only meant that…" she attempted weakly but he cut her off.

"I don't care what you meant Madame," he snapped. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Now these questions you wanted to ask, ask away," he said a little too calmly for Annie's liking.

She had to know the answer to her questions. Annie decided now would be as good a time as any given he was already in a bad mood. "The mob….how did they not kill you?" she asked nervously.

"They tried but I killed them," Erik answered in a voice that clearly stated he wasn't willing to discuss the issue any further. "Anymore questions Madame?" he asked in that same calm voice.

"No," she said quietly. She did have more questions. She had many more questions but she knew she had no chance of getting anything out of him just now. He was so mysterious and secretive at the best of times. It was his secretiveness that had lured her to him. She was also drawn to him through his voice. He had the ability to lure her into a trance through his voice. She had often wondered if this was a gift he knew he possessed or if it was something he just did without knowing it..

"I come here with a very simple question," he said coolly.

"What might that be?" she asked carefully.


	3. An arrangement

**Chapter3 An arrangement.**

**Only a few more chapters to go in this fic. Can I ask if you are reading this that you please review and thanks to those who have reviewed please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

"My question Madame is very simple." Erik said still keeping that same sombre almost listless tone. He paused for a second as he watched Madame Giry's expression. He noticed that she was nervous and he could just about detect a hint of fear in her eyes. Just then he felt a slight bit of guilt run through him. He didn't really want to hurt the woman he knew deep down he still loved. But he still couldn't forget the deep hurt she had caused him by her betrayal.

"My question Madame is why may I ask is this Opera no where near ready for its opening night which by my calculation is a mere four weeks away?" Erik asked coolly.

Madame Giry didn't know if she should be relived or horrified that that was all his question was. She knew his question could have been a lot worse but she also knew that the opera was no where near ready for opening night. She dreaded to think what would happen on open night. This all depended If they even made enough progress to consider still opening the show on opening night.

"I…I don't know. I think the whole Opera is working so hard to erase your memory from the opera house that they lost their spirit and dedication needed to achieve the powerfulness and beauty of an opera. She failed to admit her own reason for her passion and love for teaching dance had diminished.

"What about you?" he asked knowing she wasn't telling him everything.

Mme Giry sighed she knew she could never keep anything from him. She knew she had to tell him. "I lost my passion and drive because you were gone. Deep down my drive behind all my work was ensuring the Opera met your satisfaction. Yes I love to dance and teach dance but you were my main focus," she admitted blushing slightly.

Erik smiled slightly at this. "Now I want this Opera ready to be preformed and preformed to it's usual standard. I shall be watching from my usual seat. I trust you shall not let me down," he said his eyes meeting hers.

She wanted to protest and point out the danger he was putting himself in and how she didn't want him to get hurt. When her eyes met him she knew there was no point in fighting. She didn't want to argue with him again and she knew he would win in the end anyway.

"Just be careful," she whispered tearfully.

Erik moved closer and put his arms round her. Her concern for him wiped away most of his anger for her and it was replaced by his love for her. He kissed her tenderly. When their lips parted he uttered softly the deep coldness of his voice was gone and was replaced by his almost musical tone. "You know I will be," he assured her.

Mme Giry nodded hoping that he would be alright. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him.

"You will do this for me wont you Annie?" he asked reading her concern.

She smiled at his use once again of her first name. "Yes, yes I will," she said softly.

Erik nodded as he turned to leave. "I will come to check the progress. I will watch from the shadows," he said leaving before she had the chance to respond.

She sat thinking. She was relieved her was alive. She just hoped she could do what he asked of her. She knew they had a lot of work ahead of them but she was determined to make him happy. She wouldn't let him down again, she just couldn't.

She sat and designed a schedule to fit in as many lessons as she could before the show. She also planned to drop suble hints if the Opera was really as polished as they felt it should be to prove all those people wrong.

She just hoped on top of all this that Erik would keep himself safe.


	4. Opening Night

**Chapter4 Opening Night.**

**This is the second last chapter can I ask if you are reading that you please review.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

It was opening night. Madame Giry had been working her ballet rats non stop up until tonight. It was only know that she had sent them up to rest so they were not too tired to perform to the best their ability in the opening night later on this evening.

The managers had been working extra hard since Madame had casually mentioned that it may be possible that the media were speculating as to just how grand this grand reopening would be and if it would meet expectations.

Now Madame Giry was in her room attempting to find something to wear for this evening. She found she wanted to look her best. She tried to tell herself it was so she could make a good impression as she was the leading ballet teacher. Deep down however she knew she couldn't fool herself. She wanted to look good for Erik.

Erik had not spoke to her since he had made his presence known to her that afternoon in the ballet studio. Although he had not spoken to her since she knew he had kept to his word. She knew he had kept to his word and was watching from the shadows ensuring she was keeping to her word and the opera would be ready for opening night.

She found a dress at the back of the wardrobe. She had forgotten she had this dress. It was a long fitted satin dress that complimented the curves of her perfect figure obtained from many years as a professional dancer. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun and made her way downstairs to prepare for the crowds that would soon be flooding in. She was also hoping she would be able to see Erik.

She was relived she had been able to keep her promise to Erik and things were up to the high standard that should be expected on an opening night. As much as she loved Erik she had to admit he did have a violent streak and a vicious temper that could be dangerous if he was pushed too far.

When she arrived in the main hall she was greeted by the managers. "Good evening Madame," the managers said unable to keep the nerves from their voices.

"Good evening," she said smiling to them. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them as she saw their worried faces that they tried to mask with fake plastered smiles.

Madame Giry excused herself as she hunted once more for Erik. She sighed sadly when she couldn't see him. She couldn't search any longer she had to go backstage the opera was just about to begin she had to ensure all the dancers were in their correct places. "Be safe Erik," she thought to herself.

Madame took her place in the audience as the opera began. It was going well the crowd seemed impressed. Slowly she allowed herself to relax. She forced herself not to look up at box five where she knew Erik would be. It took great restraint but the importance of Erik's safely allowed her not to give in to temptation.

As the final curtain closed the audience cheered wildly. The noise was almost deafening when they came out to take their final bow. Madame was now able to fully relaxed she had not let Erik down and as far as she was aware he had kept himself safe and away from harm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes I told you the theatre would be a success now that the Opera Ghost has finally left us," Andre said smiling. When he received no answer he followed his friend's gaze. It wasn't possible. In box five there he was the phantom of the opera. They moved quickly to phone the police this time there was no escape.


	5. Its over now

**Chap5 It's over Now**

**Here it is the final chapter. Come on people last chapter so please, please review thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**Five chapters later and I still own nothing.**

Madame walked down the empty corridor but paused suddenly when she felt a presence behind her. "Erik," she breathed as she felt his strong arms pull her into his tender embrace.

She automatically scanned the hallway to ensure it was empty. "The hallways are empty," he whispered almost musically into her ear when he noticed what she was doing.

She nodded and leaned further into his loving embrace. "I'm sorry I…" she hated to bring it up again but she just felt so guilty that she felt the need to apologise again. Erik put a gloved finger gently on her lips to silence her.

"Sshh mon ange. I know you are sorry though I cannot deny your actions hurt me and I was angry I know that you are sorry and have done the best you can to make up for your actions," he said softly.

Madame Giry was shocked by his actions. It was unlike Erik to forgive so quickly especially when she knew just how much her betrayal would have hurt him. She didn't push the issue she didn't want to upset or anger him again.

Erik turned her around so she was facing him. Mme Giry looked up into his penetrating eyes. She shivered slightly there was an emotion that traced them that she could not identify nor could she identify the odd sensation it gave her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Erik returned the kiss with an intensity neither she nor he was aware he possessed.

Erik had drawn her into a trace she was no longer concerned about the fact that anyone could walk into this corridor at anytime and find Erik or as they knew him the Phantom of the Opera.

"I love you Erik," she whispered against him.

Erik smiled warmly at those four simple words. Such simple sounds he had waited almost all his life to hear. "I love you too Annie," he whispered his voice barely audible yet somehow Mme Giry heard him clearly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The theatre was locked and the audience were long gone. They had the Opera Ghost trapped within the boundaries of the very place he believed he had total control over. The managers couldn't be happier their opening night had gone well and now the after party, the tables turning on the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

As the police stormed into the theatre their smiles widened more. "search the whole theatre," they ordered. Yes there was no escape for him this time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annie tensed in his arms as she heard a storm of people approach the corridor. "No…it couldn't be," she thought to herself as panic washed over her usually calm and composed features. "You must hide," she said quickly as she went to open the door to her room.

He shook his head at her his eyes meeting hers.

Suddenly it all became clear. She finally understood. The look she had identified in his eyes before was acceptance. Erik had known this was happening, he knew the police were coming for him.

He hugged her tight then brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes. His lips met hers for what she knew would be the last time. "Goodbye Erik," she whispered as she forced herself to let go of him. He nodded for her to go into one of the rooms. Mme Giry did as she was told tears filling her eyes as she closed the door blocking him from her view.

Mme Giry forced herself as the police dragged him away. She sank to the floor and sobbed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madame Giry stared at the pages before her that were fast becoming blurry from tears. Not that it mattered the words she knew she would never forget.

_At six O'clock this evening the "Phantom of the Opera" otherwise known as Erik shall be put to death for the crimes he committed in a French Opera House. Erik "haunted" the theatre wearing a white mask to hide hideous deformities. Residents can now rest in peace as the Opera Ghost is now to leave this world for good."_

Madame Giry looked at the time it was just after six. She clung to the fact he had got what he wanted before he died. She hoped his death had perhaps been a little kinder to him than life had been.

"Are you alright mother?" Meg asked as she looked worriedly at her mother.

"Yes my darling fine," she whispered holding Meg in her arms. She silently wished she had been given the chance to tell Erik her biggest secret of all. A part of Erik still lived in the theatre.


End file.
